


Heat

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bottom Bass, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: There it was again, the tingle up his back, the mad beating of his core, the cold sweat running down his back. He gasped falling to the floor, his pet rushed over, licking his face, whining. He smiled, petting the fluffy hair. “Stand guard, huh Trebi?” The wolf licked his lips as if to say ‘yes’ padding away and standing outside of his master’s door.(Btw there is sex but in this, the boys are older, alright? Like 16 and up at least.)





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet, so quiet, the whole base, the night tucked them in, every robot and the one mad scientist. It was peaceful, cold, a gentle breeze lifting the dirt up and setting it back down, like a mother picking up her baby and then setting the child back in their crib, humming a soft tune for them to sleep to.

He was awake, and pushed away from the thought of mothers and babies, not that he cared anyway for them, finding the scene outside rather peaceful, considering the fact it was nothing but scorched land and black trees. Blowing another breath of air between his lips, sounding like a horse, tapping his fingers on the window cell.

There it was again, the tingle up his back, the mad beating of his core, the cold sweat running down his back. He gasped falling to the floor, his pet rushed over, licking his face, whining. He smiled, petting the fluffy hair. “Stand guard, huh Trebi?” The wolf licked his lips as if to say ‘yes’ padding away and standing outside of his master’s door.

He gasped, his body twitching. “Damn this!” He said through gritted teeth. Any longer and it would start to hurt, and really hurt, the equivalent of pouring liquid hot metal between someone’s legs. He inched over to his small bed, groping in the darkness under it, feeling a wooden box, yanking it out, checking behind him again, the door and closed and his friend was protecting him. Perfect.

He stuck out a tongue grabbing what he could from the box, frowning as he tossed some away, he needed something or else this could get a whole lot more painful.

He hissed only 15 minutes later, anger spreading through him, his body still twitching, throwing it across his room, falling back into a pile, curling up on himself. He didn’t have much time, shaking as he calculated every solution to his problem. Most made his stomach turn with disgust, others made him shiver, but one made his blood boil and his body cry out.

He hated this, hated himself, and hated the cruel hands that gave him this. Most of all he hated who was the cause of it all.

A low whine made him pop open his eyes, looking up to the best sight in the world, orange eyes and a pink tongue, what more can a boy ask for? He gave in allowing his wolf, his companion, his friend, lick his face. He was still gasping, groaning at the thought that crossed his mind. “We gotta do it, boy.” He scratched the soft fur, comforting himself. “It was bound to happen soon or later, might as well get it over with, huh boy?” The wet tongue answered his question.

Moments later they were flying high above the city, past the city to the one place he didn’t want to be.

He chewed on his fork absently watching the movie, his feet up, his back against the sofa, an empty plate on his lap, Rush snoozing peacefully on the other side of the sofa. He zoned out when he was tired, a habit he had. It felt like he really wasn’t sitting with his feet up, in fact, if felt like he didn’t even have feet, just the fork he was bending with his teeth existed, nothing else. He sighed, another long night by himself, he didn’t mind it, reaching for the remotes, turning off the movie and the tv, doing the routine. Lock the door, turn out the lights, check the kitchen's back door, lock that too, but keep the doggy door open. Then sleepy walk up the stairs.

Normally if the family where here and not checking up on Robot Masters around the world, Rush would be right by his side, but they weren’t here, so Rush took his guard dog position in the first room. “Good boy,” Rock said half way through a yawn. At the top of the stairs, he stretched, enjoying the feeling, his body relaxing, heading to his room.

The door slid open as Rock licked his lips, his eyes half closed, half sleep walking to his bathroom, and like a good boy, he brushed his teeth, his body leaning a little too forward. Washing his face, then quickly brushing through his hair, and flossing his teeth. Smiling at himself in the mirror, then shutting the door.

It didn’t take long, slipping into his comfy pants and going shirtless, opening up to his room. Odd there was a different smell, like wet flour and copper, Rock shrugged it off, along with the cool breeze that he noticed now. Yawning again and numbly walking to his bed, waving at a white wolf that was sitting so nicely by his door, then looking down at an armored black figure. “Night Bass.” He said, waving and then falling face first into his bed.

It took him awhile, no longer smelling the vanilla a scent that he was accustomed to in his room, and the cold breeze on his back, Rock tried to push it away shoving his face into his pillow. “Wait.” He mumbled to himself. “BASS!” Rock jumped up, his ankle got caught in the blanket, falling off his bed, smashing his head on the floor. Shaking the pain away getting back to his feet, staring at the pile that was his enemy.

Bass quivered on the floor, gasping, as he got to his forearms, looking up a Rock, then Treble. “Guard.” The wolf licked his lips, jumping up and opening Rock’s door, then stepping outside of it, sitting quietly and inching the door back close by sticking his paw under it and dragging it back. Leaving them alone.

Rock focused on Bass again, his body more alert, taking in the full sight of Bass, he was face first on the floor, his legs spread apart, his face was bright red, he was panting, and what shocked him the most was what stood up between Bass’ legs. Embarrassment flooded every inch of Rock’s programming, his stomach squirming a little staring down at the heavily coated, slick, vibrating…toy. Rock cupped his mouth gagging a little, his mind felt like it was about to burn out at this little...image.

He didn’t notice the figure inching towards him, getting onto his knees and grabbing his arms. “Mega...Megaman…” Bass gasped out, looking up at Rock, begging him.

Rock quickly pushed him away with his foot, walking back, shaking his head. “What the fuck? What in ball blazing fuck?” His eyes widened, meeting Bass’. “You break into my house, into my room and try to masturbate on my floor?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FIRE BREATHING FUCK BASS?!”

Bass slammed his forehead into the floor. “Megam-”

“Fuck my stupid name, Bass, just call me Rock right now, I don’t even want to think of us fighting.”

“RRR….Rock?” Bass looked up for approval at him, Rock nodded, watching as Bass played around with his tongue, like his name was some foul tasting food. He sighed. “Alright Rock… honestly, I’m just gonna say it…” Bass took a moment to prepare himself. “I want you to fuck me.”

“WHAT THE BALL SHITTING HELL ARE YOU SAYING, AND OR ASKING?!” Rock jumped back, slamming into his bookshelf.

Bass groaned. “You keep yelling and you’ll wake up your whole house.”

“Oh no, the whole house is empty besides our dogs, that means we can get a few more people and have a robot orgy in my kitchen, on the table that I eat on!” Rock snapped, hyperventilating, trying to convince himself this was just a messed up dream or something.

Bass glared at him. “Okay now you’re just being a dick.”

“And you seem to LOVE DICKS!” Rock threw his hands up, pacing back and forth.

Bass gathered himself, getting to his feet wobbly, forcing his body to listen for once, disengaging his gauntlets. Letting them hit the floor with a solid thud, Rock froze and stared at him, getting the ‘I’m not gonna fight you’ vibe. “Rock,” He stepped forward, gasping, his body once again crumbling to the floor, no longer in weakness, hissing as he looked at Rock right in the eyes. “Any longer and you’re gonna have a shutting down Bass on your floor.”

“Well good, maybe Mr.Horney I love Dicks, will leave when he wakes up.” Rock snapped again.

Bass cursed. “It’s not gonna go away, and any longer and I’m gonna be in pain, so much pain that I’ll shutdown.” He hissed out clenching his teeth. “All you have to do is put your dick in, hump, come and I’ll be just fine.”

“WHY ME!?” Rock asked, shaking.

Bass gasped, not in pleasure but pain, he couldn’t handle it much longer. “Rock, honestly, you’re the one person I trust and need right now, and I’m begging you. Please Rock, just…” He whimpered. “Just do what you want with me…”

Rock blinked a few times, surprised to have Bass so not angry, and begging for his ‘help’, and by help, it was literally taking advantage of Bass. Rock’s stomach turned even more at that idea, quickly trashing it, no way in hell was he gonna just fuck Bass like an animal. What really bothered him was that there was something alluring about this, Bass, of all the robots in the world, on his floor and submitting to him. Rock sighed, calming himself down. “Alright...alright.”

It took a moment for Rock to calm down, gathering his thoughts, Bass waited quietly, even if his body was screaming. He thanked whatever power was in the sky, rolling onto his back, pushing down the shame as he spread his legs a little. Hiding his face with his palm.

Rock kneeled down, running a hand through his hair, his face turning pink into red. “Uhhh…” He chewed on his lips, inching closer to Bass. “D...don’t we need...lube?”

Bass groaned. “No, just don’t worry about it.” Even more, embarrassment crashed down on him. His stomach twisting in a hot knot of nothing more than need and awkwardness. “Just...don’t worry.”

Rock licked his lips, a little uncertain on what to exactly do, or to even start for that fact. Reaching forward, resting a hand on Bass’ inner thigh, Bass gasped his body twitching under Rock simple touch. “Uhh… what else?”

Bass fought back his chagrin, sitting up a little. “Try to...umm…” He pointed between Rock’s legs. “Get more… ‘comfortable’?” The heat in his stomach was starting to burn, but not as much as his face.

Rock tilted his head a little absently looking at Bass. “‘Comfortable’?”

Bass blinked searching Rock’s face. “Ya know, get turned on?”

Rock looked even more lost.

“Masturbate?” Bass whined out, his body twitching, screaming, half of him wanted to take Rock, satisfy himself, use Rock all the way up, Bass quickly shook his head free of the idea, his body wouldn’t allow that, nor himself. He admitted to himself that he was low, but not that low. Rock still looked miles away from what Bass was talking about. “ Do you even know how to masturbate?”

Rock looked sick. “No...I’ve never...tried to...”

Bass groaned, falling face first back to the floor, his legs twitching. “I swear there is a higher power at work here that enjoys making my life at least 5 times more difficult every second.” He closed his eyes, chewing on his lip, inhaling Rock’s vanilla like scent. He moaned his back arching slightly the burning moist feeling in his stomach, pleasure and need ran through his body. “Rock,” He whimpered out. “Mind if I ah… ‘help out’?”

Rock blinked, cupping Bass’ face, forcing him to look into those green soft eyes. “So we can get this over with, just...be gentle.”

Bass nodded, trying to rid his body of the squeamish, wet, hot feeling, once again getting to his knees, gasping out hot air. He hated his body. Sitting in front of Rock, leaning in close, kinda hugging him. “One...one rule...Ahhh.” Rock’s scent overpowered his systems, he felt more slick oil slip out of him, coating his thighs. Rock hugged him back, trying to will himself to relax. “No kissing.” Bass panted out, feeling Rock’s core hum, much slower than his. He started first, running his hands along Rock’s back, making trails with them, paths, massaging Rock. He did that same, or tried to, finding it hard with the heavy black armor in his way, Bass hissed, rolling his shoulders, unlocking all of the pieces, letting Rock finally take them off, setting them down and mimicking what Bass was doing. Bass quivered to Rock’s touch.

Rock was slipping, relaxing, his core finally speeding up trying to catch up with Bass’. Bass sighed, pleased, but not satisfied, his body wouldn’t stop, not until the end, burying his face into Rock’s neck, licking at the soft flesh. “Ba-AH!” Rock started but cried out when Bass bit him softly. “I thought you said no kissing?”

Bass licked up the red teeth marks, biting again, hearing Rock gasp again. “Teeth and I meant on the lips, no kissing on lips.” He mumbled out nipping once again.

Rock hissed. “Fine if that’s how you’re gonna play.” Rock’s fingers threaded around, stopping for a second coming back to Bass’ face. “I….I’m no expert, but I...I think helmets aren’t needed.” He undid Bass’ chin piece, pulling the helmet cleanly off, to his surprise blonde shot fluffy locks of hair filtered out. Rock took a moment to clear then from Bass’ view, smiling a little. “You look cute.” A moment later Bass’ face turned bright pink in hue, quickly burying his face into Rock’s neck again, nipping and licking. Rock gasped his hands finding Bass’ zipper to the top part of his under suit. He shivered as the cool air assaulted his skin, but soon Rock’s hands warmed him up again, sending shivers down his back, heat pooling in his stomach.

He didn’t know how much longer his body could take this, his hands inching closer to Rock’s big soft pants, resting a hand on the waist band. Rock nodded, getting his knees letting Bass slip down the pants, finding it a bit odd that Rock didn’t wear anything under them. He took a moment, letting Rock sit back down, and there they were, alone in a dark room, one of them half hard the other begging to have his ass pounded. Bass started at Rock blankly, his mind mentally flat lining.

“Bass?”

Bass shook himself, coming back to Rock. “Sorry, just… the reality of what’s going on just smacked me.”

Rock frowned. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, I...I don’t mind either way.”

“No...no Rock, just… I  _ need  _ this, I know it sounds weird but I actually need this.” His hips wiggled, the thought of Rock inside of him burned through his body, need consuming him. Reaching between his legs, feeling the thick moist liquid on his thighs, carefully prodding at his entrance, coating his hand in it. He leaned against Rock nuzzling his face into Rock’s neck again, shame pooling in him. Wrapped carefully around Rock, Rock gasped, gripping his shoulders his smaller thighs shaking.

His breath hitched as Bass slowly pumped him, his nails digging into Bass’ back. His hips following Bass’ hand, begging to feel everything that Bass could do. Rock whimpered, biting his lip, wanting Bass, who was slow, taking all the time in the world, even if his innards were turning inside out. Keeping the same pace, observing how Rock moved, how he grew, how he twitched, the little shiver that ran up his back. “Ba-” Rock managed out, that warmed his core, his enemy helpless, not in pain, far from pain. Bass smiled, planting a small kiss on Rock’s shoulder before withdrawing his hand.

Rock whimpered in disappointment, before Bass wrapped his arms around Rock, falling back to the floor, Bass snickered as Rock’s face twisted into panic. “Just…” He trailed his eyes around the room. “Ummm… be gentle…”

He paused for a moment, his hand cupping Bass’ chin, forcing Bass to stare at him. “I wouldn’t be anything but gentle.”

Bass sunk down. “That was smooth.”

Rock giggled, walking his fingers down Bass’ chest, trailing down past his navel, pausing over Bass’ already throbbing self, finally cupping his thigh spreading him even more. “Well, I guess it’s both our...first times, and...it’d be kinda nice to not have you totally hate me.”

Bass groaned. “It’s my turn to say...ah... something smooth...I think it’s-ah… impossible for someone to hate you...and…” Bass looked away knowing his cheeks were gonna be rosy. “I wouldn't...trust anyone else…” He felt like melting after saying that, squeaming for once not due to his need, but from what he just said, and the fact that he meant it too.

Rock hissed, hugging Bass tightly. “Smooth.” He finally gasped out, his self-running along Bass’ inner thigh. Letting out a satisfying sigh as he finally pushed gently into Bass, just a little taste, triggering his instincts. Bass whined as Rock thrust deeper into him, his back arched up to Rock, his hands clutching onto Rock, moaning softly. “Y...you’re tight, but slick,” To prove his point Rock thrust again into him, picking up a steady pace, setting a gentle rhythm, Bass’ legs trembled gasping out broken words.

“R-ahh…” He gasped out, his hands clawing but not breaking the skin as he held onto Rock. Shutting his eyes tight, fighting back the hot tears, it did hurt the stretching and rough humping, but he dealt with it, not wanting Rock to stop. “Ahh…” He gasped, pushing his pelvis up, trying to feel every inch of Rock, it just felt so good to be finally filled. He quivered when Rock pushed into him again, whimpering as Rock slid out.

“Hehe, you seem to be...ah...enjoying this?” Rock thrust into him again, the delicious friction driving both of them mad with lust.

Thousands of words filled Bass’ mind, ‘I’ve been waiting a long time’, ‘you have no idea’, ‘shut up and kiss me’, he held his tongue, he just was there for the ride, and sweet Jesus did Rock give one. “Who knew such a.... good boy cou….could -ah- be bad?” He clenched when Rock started to pull out.

He laughed a little, groaning as he pulled out slowly. “D-Damn, you’re tight…” He moaned, pushing in again, scraping against that hot spot in Bass.

“Fuck!” He hissed out, his body twitching with little control, Rock had to hit that spot, he was getting close. “I-ah- c...can’t take m...much more…” He admitted, holding Rock close.

Rock nodded panting heavily with effort, his thrusts becoming more powerful, going deeper, no longer teasing Bass, at this point, it was just mindless fucking.

He frowned at that, ‘mindless fucking’? The thought was slammed out of his head as he felt his own orgasm flood his systems, his body acting out on its’ own. Rock pushed deep into him, filling him, stretching him, the breaking point, the split second that the damn broke. Bass screamed into Rock’s shoulder, seeing stars. Rock moaned, pulling Bass close, Bass gasped in embarrassment feeling liquid slip out of him.

Rock pulled away from Bass, the other slipping slowly down back to the floor, still panting, Rock didn't want to pull himself out of Bass just yet. He was still in this high, one that made his head spin, not violently, but softly, it was nice, like all the stress was gone from his shoulders. He blinked, watching Bass’ head fall back, still gasping for air, he had his eyes shut, his body still twitching, Rock was sure that every internal fan they had was spinning as fast as they could.

It took awhile for Bass to resurface, blinking a few times and finally propping himself on his forearms, blushing when their faces met. “You can just take it out, ya know?”

“Oh right…” Rock slid himself out, shivering a bit in the cold. “Jesus.” But he swore he head a faint whimper of disappointment from Bass.

Bass fell back, still gathering his thoughts, trying to cool down. “You can just leave me, in a bit I’ll leave.”

Rock rested himself against the foot of the bed, looking at Bass from the corner of his eye. Bass was naked, panting and had this faint smile on his face, not the normal come through the door with an ax and say ‘it’s Johnny’, normal. It was kinda cute and well goofy. His legs were still wide open, his own seed on his stomach. Bass groaned, swinging an arm between his legs, scooping what he could back in. “I have a bathroom if you need it.” 

Bass waved him off. “No need.” His movement slow, he looked ready to fall asleep.

Rock frowned, standing to his full height, his back popping, feeling the exhaustion. “Promise me that we won’t fight after sex.” He grumbled, shaking himself a little more awake.

“Rock, no need, I don’t think I can feel my legs, let alone stand.” Bass grumbled, his eyes half shut.

“Alright,” Rock kneeled down, picking up Bass in his arms.

“Wait? What are you doing?” Bass asked, trying to push Rock away.

“You can even stand, and you're not sleeping on the floor.” He heaved Bass up, stumbling to his bed, setting Bass down. Giggling a little, tucking the deadly robot in. “Kinda funny huh?”

Bass rolled his eyes. “I hope your dick hurts in the morning. Why the little show for Santa?”

Rock shrugged, stumbling over to the door, opening it up for Treble, the wolf paused, looking at Rock, sniffing, shaking his head and walking away. “What’s his problem?”

“He just smelled what we just did, not sure if cuddling up with us would be a good idea?”

Bass brought up a good point, Rock watched the wolf step down the stairs. “Rush, Treble and Bass are staying the night, behave and be a good boy.” He called, waiting for a faint bark to answer him, a moment later Rush’s playful bark echoed up the stairs.

Bass held up the covers for Rock, who without any hesitation flopped down, relaxing. “Foes sharing a bed.”

“I’d like to see my dad’s face if he ever finds out.” Bass snorted.

Rock giggled, the two burst into laughter, Rock punched Bass softly on his shoulder. “He starts yelling so many German words that by the time he was done he’s translated every word in the dictionary.” Their laughter quieted as exhaustion set in, Bass yawned, flopping over to his side. Rock sighed. “Come here you turd.”

“Huh?” Bass said when Rock tugged him over, pulling him close.

“What? I mean the first time and you’re not expecting a cuddle? Not in this house.” He snapped for a sassy effect.

Bass blushed nuzzling against Rock, half hugging him. Rock didn’t mind, fully wrapping himself around Bass. Finally comfortable he slipped off into sleep, but not before he felt a soft feeling on his lips, too tired to care Rock drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

He yawned, scratching, the familiar scents of vanilla waking him up, but the unfamiliar scent of wet flour and copper, he groaned, his arms aching. Cracking his hands, getting blood to his fingers.

“Mmm…” A groggy voice broke through the quiet stillness.

Rock shrugged it off, trying it figure out why his body was so sore. His processor slowly waking up, and that was normal, generally, the older robots got the longer it took for them to start up, but luckily it was never terribly bad, Dr.Light would update their systems. Well if one was close to the Doctor, like Wily’s robots never got updates, and if they did it was rare.

Rock tried to roll over, his side hurt from staying still for far too long, but found that was impossible as tight bounds kept in his place.

Soon his processor began to take action, doing the normal check up of his systems, reading back the information to Rock, tell him if he needed oil, or if a bolt was loose. He grumbled skimming over the information, pausing, strange, he was awfully low on chemical lube ASP-2001, he didn’t even know what that was, luckily there was a little paragraph explaining what it was.

ASP-2001

A special lubricant that is only used for special times, this simple lubricant can be reproduced through a simple daily diet. This diet consists of oil and other nonharmful produce.

 

Rock blinked his eyes open, strange, his dad would’ve told him if he had something like that, he grumbled, finally looking to his left to what was holding him down. He did a double take, and yes he saw what he saw, a small slightly round face with purple marks from his eyes, messy bleach blond hair and a soft snore to match it all. A sleeping Bass, a sleeping Bass that was cuddling him and had the cutest smile. If a ‘cute smile’ included drool.

It took awhile for Rock to recall last night. “We...we did the nasty.” He stared up at the ceiling. “I did the nasty…” Bass gasping and begging for him, his legs open, his insides slick and tight, and the look in his eyes, how his body would twist in pleasure. All of that happened last night… Not only did that all happen last night but Rock let it happen, and Bass wanted it and wasn’t topping. He started at the drooling Wily-bot.

The same Wily-bot that destroyed so much, who pledged to tear off his head, to enslave humanity, took it in bed. Rock pondered over that, and how strange his current situation was, of course, there were dynamics, Alpha, and Beta, everyone was generally a Beta, and every robot, every Robot Master was a Beta. Then why did Bass need ‘that’, why did he act like if he didn’t get ‘that’ then he’d be in pain. Strange.

He groaned, pushing his processors took hard too quickly, getting a slight sharp pain, rubbing his forehead. Suddenly Bass stirred, waking up slowly, blinking a few times for his eyes to settle. Seeing that he was tangled up with Rock’s limbs, and their faces only inches apart. Bass squeaked, pushing Rock away, but also pushing himself out of the bed, falling flat on his butt, hitting his head against the floor, hissing in pain.

Rock was glad to finally stretch, his back popping, looking down, blushing at his bear self, quickly rushing over to grab his normal overly baggy sweatpants. Glancing over to see Bass slowly going through the wake-up process. “Oh,” Rock walked over to his dresser digging out another baggy set of pants, tossing them to Bass.

Bass nodded, getting to his feet, hissing, Rock glanced at him a little worried. “Sore.”

He smiled. “I feel like you fought me with a meat hammer.” He chuckled lightly, trying to push away the awkward tension in the air. When Bass didn’t laugh he checked the other. He’d never seen Bass so heartbroken.

Bass saw Rock staring at him, quickly smiling and laughing, pushing away that horrible look. “Hey, at least you don’t feel it where I’m feeling it.” He slowly got to his feet, wobbling a little, point and then stopping at the bathroom. It was poetry in motion, watching Bass walk in this drunk like line towards the bathroom, almost closing the door, yet it was cracked open a little.

Rock remembered that look that Bass had for a millisecond, it hurt just to see that. Swallowing as he stretched a little more, walking over to the bathroom knocking on it. “I’ll make breakfast.”

Bass groaned. “What about your family?”

“Don’t worry, they’re gone for another week, so for all, I care we can do anything but start a fire.” He joked, trying to push away that look that Bass had, yet it was still imprinted in his mind.

Bass groaned again. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in weeks.”

Rock nodded, closing the door completely, leaving Bass to himself. Rock took his time, rolling his shoulders as he went down the stairs, seeing Treble and Rush on the sofa, both watching Rock descend, wagging their tails. He reached the end of the stairs, Treble got to his feet, also stretching dragging his back legs off the sofa, wagging his tail and looking up at Rock. Then walking slowly up the stairs to his master. “Huh?” Rock watched, shrugging it off, then Rush got up, wagging his tail, jumping up, he laughed playing with Rush’s soft face. “Who’s my good boy?”

 

Bass got to his feet, wiggling his hips, winching at the pain “For such an innocent face he can give it to ya.” He mumbled, looking into the mirror. He was pale, even his tattoos were pale, almost pastel purple. He splashed some cold water onto his face, shivering. Holding himself up onto the counter, examining his body. There were some bruises, some scratches, overall Bass looked half dead. “He’s a freaking lamb in public, but Jesus, I look and feel like I fought a wild ram.”

There was a soft whine at his door, Bass turned to it, letting his best friend in. “Hi, boy.” He smiled, scratching Treble’s ears. The wolf jumped up, licking his nose. “Did you behave last night?” Treble just wagged his tail, licking Bass’ face. “OH, you did! Good boy!” He kissed the wolf’s wet black nose.

He felt it, then heard it, the loud low grumble forming from his stomach. “Ow.” He gasped out, backing away from his wolf and sitting on the sink contour. Clutching his stomach, hissing, and spitting out curses. It didn’t hurt as much as it did when he went without satisfaction, that was hell on Earth, this was a cramp. Bass gasped, wait for a cramp? Realization hit him square in the face. His dynamic only got cramps when they were either with child, and no way was modern robotics that advanced, or when they were first mated. “Oh God no.” Bass slammed his hand into his face, the slap echoed. “How?” He groaned.

Trebles sensed his master’s distress, jumping up onto the sink counter, whining.

“I messed up big time boy.” He hugged the wolf, groaning into the fluffy white fur. This was only supposed to be a one-time thing, just one fuck and get out, not… Bass groaned louder his stomach hurting, even more, twisting in on itself. He didn’t want to come crawling back every time his body needed Rock. “Jesus, he’s some Alpha.” Bass rubbed his forehead.

Slowly but surely the cramp went away, Bass uncurled himself on the sink top, his breathing slowly leveling. Leaning back until his head met with the mirror. “Great, this is just great…” He patted his stomach. “I’m mated…” He sunk down, cracking his toes, thinking of how to escape Wily’s fortress when he needed to.

“Bass?” Rock called from downstairs.

His stomach growled louder, this time no cramp followed, Bass checked his systems, he had low energy, satisfaction always left him drained. He slipped off the sink. “I’m coming.” He said stepping out of the bathroom, turning the light off, the overpowering scent of alpha smashed into him. Shaking him to his core, his inner self-squirming in delight and need. He was right, he was mated. “This is gonna be a fun talk…” Bass sighed leaving the bedroom.

 

They sat in quiet, a good foot away from one another, trying to avoid touching, both of them in their own worlds trying to calculate what to say after last night. Glancing at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking, trying to read what the other was thinking, how they would act. The only sound was the tv and their chewing on the poached eggs.

That was until Treble and Rush started play fighting, rolling around on the floor. Bass snorted, stuffing his face with toast and egg. “My money’s on Treble.”

Rock rolled his eyes, swallowing. “Rush, he’s smaller.”

“So? Treble’s got strength.” He said cutting another chunk of food.

“Rush is lower to the ground, he can reach Treble's belly easier.”

“Oh,” Bass nodded. “Good point, but then again, Treble is known for being heavy.” Just then Treble spun around smashing Rush with his butt. “And using his butt.”

Rock snorted at that. “So he does.” He sighed finishing his plate and placing it on the coffee table, taking a sip of orange juice. Relaxing into the sofa. “So…”

Bass finished his food too, setting his plate on top of Rock’s. “We’re gonna have the talk aren’t we?”

Rock nodded. “I mean...what was that?”

Bass sat up, giving Rock a confused look. “What do you mean? We fucked, well more like you almost dislocated my legs.”

“So… just ‘we fucked’?”

“That was the intention…” Bass looked away.

Rock studied him, this wasn’t his normal behavior, he was quiet, tame, and had this air about him, like he was tight-lipped, hiding something. “First time, and has sex with my foe, and we can’t even talk normally afterward.” Those words hung in the air for awhile, Bass had his head turned, he chewed on the inside of his lip. Rock hissed. “There I said it.”

Bass sighed. “Alright, I admit, I just wanted a good fuck, okay? No emotions, no feelings afterward, just...a good rump…” Rock stared at him, surprised at the sudden cold shoulder that he was getting. Bass sighed, sinking down into the sofa. “But…” His cheeks turned into a faint pink. “I’m gonna need that again.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Rock sat up, facing Bass. “Again? And you’re doing this?”

Bass slammed his head against the back of the sofa, chewing his lip. “Then what do you want?”

Rock shook his head, getting to his feet. “So what, first time, so the second time you’re gonna just appear in my room and beg for me? And the next morning just brush it off and not even care?” He sighed, he was letting his frustration consume him. “I mean last night you cuddled up next to me, we woke up like that. So we just fuck and not care?”

Bass’ face was pale, unable to meet Rock’s fury, submitting to him. “Oh...Rock...uhhh…”

Rock hissed. “You didn’t even want to kiss, just...fuck…” He threw his arms up into the air.

Bass hid his face, Rock watched him, waiting for something, anything, anger, a snap, he’d even be alright if Bass started a fire. Rock made a small ‘tsk picking up the plates and carrying them to the kitchen, grumbling.

Shoving the plates into the sink, the soapy water warming his hands. “It’s not too much to ask, I mean we’re enemies, do I always have to deal with this stubbornness?” He scrubbed harder. “I mean I did agree with that last night, and I’ve even made breakfast.”

“We’re enemies.” Bass flatly said.

Rock jumped. “Jesus.” He sighed, dipping his hands back into the water. “Yeah, and enemies don’t simply sneak into houses and beg to get fucked.”

Bass swallowed loudly. “Rock, the bottom line is that we’ll have to fight, and imagine us having to fight and not try to hurt one another.”

Rock growled. “Oh it’s easy, ya know, don’t fight me and have an overall need to prove that you’re stronger.”

He blinked, taken aback but Rock’s snappy tone. “Rock…” He sighed. “What would happen if the public found out? If Wily found out?”

He stopped at that, setting the dish down in the sink.

“First, your blind followers would try to rip my head off, then Wily would do that, or...I’m not sure, might hang me by my own wires?”

Rock’s mouth went dry. “Okay, so...we’ll try to have no feelings towards one another due to this...agreement… but what if we start to get feelings?”

Bass looked a little lost. “I’m not sure, hopefully not cross that bridge?”

“Okay...now what if, I found someone else?” Rock met Bass’ stare.

Bass turned away quickly, his hands cracked. “Then I’d leave, and you’d forget about me.”

Rock sighed, this wasn’t exactly what he wanted. “You owe me.”

“What?” Bass inched closer, his tone was laced with hints of anger.

“Bass, we just had sex for the first time, and it’s just mindless fucking, sex...isn’t exactly something you just do, I don’t want to pork you and forget about it. I will settle with this, but...we’ve both taken something from each other that can’t be replaced. That was supposed to be saved for someone special...so…”

“I’m sorry.” Bass blurted out.

Rock stopped rinsing the plate, slowly turning towards Bass, those were words he’d never expected Bass to even know how to pronounce or even spell for that matter.

“It’s not like I can replace that, and whoever you find, I hope you two have a good life together.” Bass coughed.

“So we have a deal.” Rock started to dry the dishes.

“I guess…” Bass shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

“How does it work? You sneak in…” He stacked the plate with the others.

“I’d sneak in, if you’re alright with that, then...Somehow tell you, cause I’m sure you don’t want any of your family to see me humping anything in your room.”

“I should give you my message I.D.”

“Oh perfect, then I’d wait until you can free yourself up, and yeah, then I’d sneak out sometime at night.” Bass shrugged.

“One more question, what if...they hear? I mean we can gag one another, but…” Bass looked like a deer in the headlights. “Like if I started...yelling, screaming ‘Bass’ at the top of my lungs doesn’t really work.”

Bass licked his lips, scratching his head again. “Let’s just hope that we can be quiet, but” Bass took a moment, his cheeks turning a darker shade. “Forte.”

“Forte?” Rock echoed, confused.

“Your battle name is Megaman, but at home that’s just a mouthful, so your real name is Rock.” He dragged on.

Rock took the hint. “Your real name is Forte?”

Bass nodded. “It’s kind of dorky.”

“It’s nice, and it’ll work, besides everyone knows you as Bass, we’re in the clear.” Rock walked up to Bass, offering his hand. Bass took it, both of them shaking on the deal, yet Rock questioned who this was really for, did he really need Bass in that way, and did Bass need him? What was to happen if things didn’t work out? What would Wily do if he found out? And were they really gonna keep this promise of just sex and no emotion?

 


	3. Chapter 3

‘I’m here’  
Rock yawned, zoning out as he read Moby Dick, placing the little ribbon where he was reading, closing the book. Checking the time, then outside, it was dark out, perfect. He cracked his toes, getting to his feet, Roll layed on the floor, deep into her own book, while Dr.Light was deep into his work in the lab.  
“Welp, I’m turning in sis.” Rock leaned down, ruffling Roll’s hair.  
“What?” She rolled onto her back, looking up at Rock. “You never go to bed early.”  
Rock stuck his tongue out, not like this was early, it just had to be quick, and afterward, he was gonna need all the sleep he could get. “I’m trying to change that.”  
He walked over, opening up the heavy steel door to the lab. “Dr.Light?” He called in, watching sparks fly all over. His dad stopped, flipping the welder off, pushing the mask up, his face covered in oil and grease. “Good night.”  
Dr.Light smiled. “Night Rock, this is early isn’t it?”  
Rock shrugged. “I got nothing else to do but sleep.”  
“Very well, night.” He waved at his son.  
Rock shut the door, yawning, acting as if he was tried, petting Rush’s soft head before dragging himself up the stairs.  
‘I’m here too, give me a second.’  
He shot back to Bass, stopping at his door, checking to make sure no one was looking, slipping into his own bedroom. He paused, scanning the room, looking for someone. “Forte?” He whispered out.  
A second later Bass’ head popped up from behind his bed. “Yeah?”  
Rock waved it off, locking his bedroom door, lazily undoing the buttons on his shirt. No emotion, don’t get attached, don’t care, it’s just fucking, nothing else. He made his way over to the bed, slinging his shirt onto the dresser, sitting down on the bed, slipping his pants off. Slipping under the covers.  
Bass took a moment, looking around, chewing on his lip, before giving in, and stripping, using the bed to his advantage to hide his body, before snaking into the covers, poking his fluffy blonde head next to Rock’s. “Hi.”  
Rock snorted, rolling his eyes. “What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“Forte, that thing, you tried to hide, it’s not like we haven’t done this before?”  
Bass blinked, frowning, sinking into the bed. “What? I can’t be a little bit bashful?”   
Rock giggled. “Really? You embarrassed? That’s something messed up.”  
Bass just stuck his tongue out.  
Rock shrugged. “Welp, I guess let’s start?” He sunk down into the bed, facing Bass, reaching forward, Bass’ hands found Rock’s sides. Closing the small gap between each other, Bass shook, Rock felt him already hard against his thigh. “My, my?” He traced down Bass’ stomach, hovering right over him. “I haven’t even touched you.” Bass whimpered, nuzzling under Rock’s chin. “Ah, what do you say?”  
He kissed Rock’s neck, quivering in need and hopefully release against Rock. “P-please?”  
“Good boy.” Rock planted a small kiss on Bass’ head, reaching forward, wrapping around Bass. He gasped it was painful, Rock eased his touch. “Sorry, my pet.” He kissed again, hoping that would make up, rubbing his thumb slowly, Bass’ hips twitched towards the feeling. Rock relaxed, stroking slowly, lazily, Bass’ hot moans and whimpers against his neck prompted him to speed up a little. “You want me to go faster?” Bass nodded, his hips begging for him, Rock held his breath, pumping Bass. The blonde gasped, burying his face into Rock’s neck, shaking.  
A firm hand stopped Rock, pulling him off slowly. “In...me…” Bass looked up at Rock, his red eyes pleading for Rock, one of his hands snaked down, between his legs, coming back with a thick liquid, the smell of wet flour and copper wafted off of it.  
Rock blinked in surprise, he was already hard and Bass was slick. “Position?”  
Bass sunk down, his face peppered with a pink pigment, unable to meet Rock’s stare. “Doggy?”  
Rock nodded, smiling softly, it was strange seeing Bass so submissive, the blonde rolled onto his stomach, getting on all fours. He followed slowly, getting onto his knees, hovering over Bass, setting himself between Bass’ cheeks. “Think we can be quiet?”  
Bass glanced around, picking up some covers and stuffing his mouth with them, nodding back to Rock.  
“Kinky.” Rock grinned, a hand clawing softly up Bass’ leg, then slapping Bass’ butt, the blonde winced but shivered at the feeling, leaning back against Rock’s hips. He rolled against the blonde, slipping a finger down, swirling it around, Bass twitched, muffled moans followed, Rock cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, be a good pet, and take it.” Thrusting his finger back into the sweet motion that Bass gave him, like a little dance that begged for Rock to fill him. He turned it, running along the sides, pushing the end against the right spots, the other twitched, moaning into the cloth. Another finger joined in, stretching him, Bass made a little ‘ahhh’ like noise and lifted his butt higher for Rock. He admitted it was erotic to see Bass of all people to be so giving, it just turned him on. Scissoring into Bass, the other arched his back, pushing against Rock, pleading for him. He licked his lips, lowering himself to Bass’ ear. “What a good boy.”  
Bass whimpered helplessly.  
Rock finally pulled himself free, Bass was left to give a disappointed whine that was quieted with a sharp nip to his shoulder. He kept quiet, holding his breath as he thrust into Bass, the blonde did everything from squealing in delight, falling onto his chest, his arms giving in. Rock gasped, Bass was tight, trying to stop him from pulling out, biting his lips figuring he can pull out, but only in, shoving himself deeper into Bass. The blonde quivered at that, his eyes rolling back, his hips wiggling.  
Rock sighed, it wasn't a tired or bored one, a satisfying sigh, Bass felt wonderful, tight and slick, it didn’t take long for him to set a steady rhythm, or for Bass to simply follow that said rhythm. Soft slaps and little moans filled the air, Rock fell forward, wrapping his arms around Bass, biting his ear. “T...touch yourself… for me...my-ah- pet.”  
Bass nodded, one limp hand reaching down his stomach to his thighs, Rock knew when Bass started, his body grew hotter, his hips bucking harder, and he panted into the sheets. He purred against Bass, reaching deeper into the blonde, Bass was helpless but to whimper, trying to hold onto Rock. He didn’t give Bass that pleasure, pulling sharply out and easing slowly back in. Teasing Bass as long as he could take it, soon giving in, mindlessly thrusting hard into Bass. Bass’ eyes watered, his body shaking in need, it wouldn’t be long now.  
Rock gasped, slamming into Bass then falling limp coming in the blonde, Bass jerked forward too, grasping the sheets falling out of his mouth. “Ro-” He stopped to lick his mouth. “Rock?” He looked over his shoulder.  
“Yeah?” He panted into Bass’ shoulder.  
Bass shook his head, a slight pink tone in his cheeks as he turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bass blinked his eyes open, turning over in his bed, groaning, his stomach was in a tight knot. Not a ‘Heat Knot’, this one was more of a sick feeling, but not to the point of throwing up, just worry. Treble noticed his frown, how he was a little slower. The wolf whined wagging his tail slowly, Bass patted his fluffy head. “Something isn’t right.”

Rock sighed, the pit in his chest digging even deeper with each breath. He’d been sitting in his bed since Bass left in the middle of the night. Sure after a while, he was alright with the sex, but this didn’t feel right. It felt like he was missing something, and that was slowing him down.

“Rock?” Roll knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He called, sighing.

Roll poked her head in, then closed the door behind her. “Haven’t seen you all day, or yesterday...you alright?” She leaned against the door. “Rush hasn’t left the outside of your room either.”

Rock rolled his eyes back to the ceiling. “I’m fine, I just don’t know what to do.” That wasn’t like him, generally, he’d be helping in the lab, or running around with Roll in the woods out back. But he felt like he was made of lead, that each one of his limbs a world laid on top of them.

“Well...Dad’s starting to worry…” Roll scratched her head, sitting on his bed, smiling softly. “We’re gonna go out and get some ice cream after dinner,” She patted his leg. “I’ll leave you be for now.” Roll stepped out of the room.

Rock stared at the ceiling, groaning as his mind switched back to static. Bass was the problem, the first time was great, well as ‘great’ as finding your foe masturbating on your floor could get. And he did say that if Rock found someone else he’d be alright with it, he’d buzz off. Then why did this hole in his chest hurt so much?

He didn’t care even as a message was sent to him, Rock saw it and didn’t even open it, letting it sit there was he stared out.

“Hey dip shit.”

He jumped, looking over to his window, and there he was, Bass, poking his head into Rock’s room. Rock settled back down if Bass was here for sex Rock wouldn’t help him, and if he was here for a fight then Rock wasn’t even gonna lift a buster to him. “What?” Was that how he sounded? So broken, tired, useless.

Bass frowned, stepping into Rock’s room. “What’s with you?” He crossed his arms, his armor already fused with Treble.

Rock rolled his eyes, shutting them. “Leave me alone, I’m not gonna fuck you, or fight you.”

“Hmmmmm…” Bass sighed, falling onto Rock, crushing him as he did so.

“Forte!” Rock hissed, gasping out at his weight. “Get off your dick.”

“No, not until you tell me why you look like a sad music video by Evanescence.” Bass’ voice was muffled by Rock’s shirt.

“Goddammit, leave me alone.” He growled trying to push Bass off of his stomach.

“No.” Bass poked up his head, flashing his tongue at Rock. “never, not even if your family comes up and sees this.”

“Forte you wouldn’t, now get off.” He started to kick his legs, but with little ale.

“I’ll tell them what a sex God you are in bed.” Bass grinned.

“Fine, just get off.” Rock gave in, falling back into his bed. “You’re a fat ass.”

Bass laughed at that, sitting normally on the bed. “But you wreck it.”

Rock grumbled, rolling onto his stomach, he didn’t want to look at Bass, luckily he still wasn’t gonna tell Bass anything.

“Rock?”

He shoved his face deeper into the pillow.

“Rock, talk…”

He hissed waving Bass away.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Bass got to his feet, and wrapped an arm around Rock’s waist, heaving him up.

“Hey!” Rock flailed in his arm.

Bass locked the door, then carried Rock to the window, slinging him over his shoulder. “Let’s go, grumpy pants!” Rock punched Bass as hard as he could as Bass flew high into the sky.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

 

Rock grumped the whole flight, Bass ignored it, searching for familiar landmarks, mentally planning out their trip. The red barn with a caving-in roof, a small stream with two trees on each side, and the endless forest. Away from the city, from his creator, from all the troubles of the world. He found it, the little lookout, the cave.

He landed, not softly, but with a grunt of effort to stop himself from face planting into rocks, letting the smaller robot fall from his grip. Bass inhaled enjoying the sweet smells of fresh air, pine sap, and overall the earthy smell. He turned towards the dead tree, disengaging letting his friend run free, climbing up the tree.

Rock groaned, lying still on the boulders. “Damn you, Bass.” He sneered at him.

Bass stuck out his tongue flipping him off. “Get your fat ass up and look around.”

Rock rolled his eyes. “Why?”

Bass thought for a moment, he didn’t like this rut Rock was in, his inner Omega screamed at him to make the Alpha happy. He knew he wasn’t the best at social interactions, that’s what happens when you’re meant for nothing but destruction, was that why his programming picked Rock? Is it that Rock was never scared of him? “I don’t allow just anyone up here to see how pretty it is, and yes I just used the term ‘pretty’.”

Rock frowned sitting up, gasping instantly. “Forte, how did you find this place?”

Bass was quite a moment his attention on Treble who was wagging his fluffy white tail, breaking off a branch of the tree and tossing it far into the woods. “When you’re dad wasn’t to conquer the world you’ve got to see it before he burns it. That and after the first time you kicked my ass I was so pissed off Treble and I ran away for a few days, and we found this place.” He shrugged it off.

“Kinda glad that I kicked your ass.” Rock laughed, walking into the small cave where a little stream of water trickled down and formed a puddle. That puddle leads to another one and another, forming a stream leading out to a little pond at the end where frogs and toads croaked. Trees surrounded them, swishing in the wind, but forming a little ‘window’ so that they could watch the sunset. And finally, there was a massive strange looking bolder that Treble jumped up on and lazily slept. Rock explored at his own pace, Bass once in a while would look over his shoulder and see Rock picking some wild raspberries, or watching a frog.

Bass was in his own little world while Rock was in his. He didn’t even notice Rock again until the other climbed up the tree and took another branch watching the sunset with him. Bass leaned against the trunk of the tree, relaxing. “You haven’t told me what’s going on.”

Rock was quiet for a moment, tearing off another branch. “Why do you have a sleeping bag and other camping supplies up here?”

Bass held his tongue, half of him wanted to kick Rock out of the tree, the Omega half wanted to curl up and sob. Instead, he stared into the setting sun. “Why do you think I have them up here?”

“That bad...I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But…” Rock broke the stick into smaller pieces. “If you won, if I gave up then maybe you’d know what it’s like to have a real father, someone who cares for you.” He snapped the stick again.

“And the world would be in misery, and I’d live my life in a pointless loop and everyone would hate me even more. It’s better this way.” He blinked slowly, he found that truth out quickly, it seemed he found it out the day Rock won against him. “Why are you dragging your feet.”

Rock sighed. “Alright, you’ve said some deep shit, my time to say some… Forte what is this? You’re trusting me, and yet...Forte what are we?”

He thought for a moment. “It’s hard isn’t it, you’re feeling like I’m just taking from you without any emotion or any form of return. Is that it?”

Rock blinked, taken back by Bass’ wise words. “Yeah, when did you turn into a therapist?”

“I’m not taking from you Rock, and I know that you crave some sort of affection, and it’s hard with me. I know it’s hard, the first day after you weren’t happy, I knew you weren’t happy. And I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to say, I mean Rock, I’m a weapon I know this, I know that I’m a kid and you’re a kid too...This fight between our creators isn’t healthy for us, we’re kids, not weapons…” Bass sighed, shaking himself. “I don’t know how to make you happy Rock.”

“Forte…” Rock climbed around, sitting down next to him, leaning against him. “I didn’t know that’s how you felt…”

“That’s okay...Emotions aren’t something I’m good with.” He wrapped an arm around Rock, rubbing the other’s shoulder for comfort. “How can I make you happy?”

Rock fiddled with his tiny hands. “Just...Act like you care…”

“I can do that.”


End file.
